disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paris
Paris is the capital of France. It has appeared in various Disney media over the years. Appearances The Aristocats Paris in 1910 is the primary setting of the film The Hunchback of Notre Dame 102 Dalmatians This section needs expansion. The city is seen late in the film, where the puppies are trying to get Cruella De Vil to a cake. They succeed, and Cruella De Vil is arrested for trying to steal to puppies again. Ratatouille Phineas and Ferb The city has a brief appearence in What Do It Do? as Heinz Doofenshmirtz yells out "Pierre" to the people below. It has a major role in the 1-hour special Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! as the the gang, Candace and Vanessa on the Sun-Beater 3000 hit a river from bouncing on rubber bands that fell off. Phineas told everyone they need fuel and parts, so they all split up. Candace went off to see Jeremy, Buford and Baljeet are to go get some more fuel, and Ferb goes to the Eiffel Tower with Vanessa to plot directions back home. Phineas decided he will look for parts and inviteed Isabella to come with him and she quickly agreeed. Candace walked around Paris in search of the hotel Jeremy was staying in. Candace came to a French woman who knew French and English, but Candace only assumed she only knew French. After failing to understand her, Candace left and spotted Jeremy around the corner. She tried to say hi, but leaves dejected when she sees him with French girls. Meanwhile, Isabella tried to seize a romantic moment with Phineas and sings City of Love. While doing so, she gets more frustrated when he's was too focused on trying to get the plane fixed. Buford and Baljeet arrived at a cafe to get vegetable oil for fuel. When Baljeet asked for some, the French man said no. Much to Baljeet's surprise, Buford stepped in and revealed that he's fluent in French, and he successfully got the man to give them oil. Phineas is also successful in finding some parts when he is given large plastic baguettes that can be used to make the rocket float. On the Eiffel Tower, Vanessa chatted with Ferb on about how her father seemed to put his work ahead of her when she just wanted to have a father-daughter vacation with him. Ferb tells her if you love someone, sometimes, you need to meet them halfway, seeing a flower shop, he left to get a flower for her while she thought of what he said. Heinz suddenly shows up and Vanessa got upset when she saw him with Monogram and Perry. She was mad at him for bringing work with him again, but he explains that all he did was get a ride with them and he had traveled halfway across the world for her. Realizing how much he did care for her, she goes with them. When Ferb returns, she's gone. Everyone headed back to the plane which had the baguettes connected to it by rubber bands. When Phineas saw Ferb, he asked where Vanessa went, Ferb replies that she went off with someone else. Phineas thinks that's too bad since they were in the city of love so he thought romance would be the conclusion. This immediately angers Isabella (since she never spent a romantic time with him in Paris) so much she broke her pencil, and Ferb gave her a new one. Then, Candace arrived and Phineas notices she doesn't look too happy. Candace explains that Jeremy had looked happy by himself and that she thought maybe she seemed creepy and obsessive for coming to visit him. Phineas says the same thing as he said to Ferb, making Isabella so angry her head exploded... or at least in her vision. Phineas then told Candace to believe in herself like Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan said in their song, though Candace had missed it, much to everyone's surprise. Candace was finding it hard to believe in anything, so Phineas reminded her of her past accomplishments from being a truck driver, to being the queen of Mars. When Jeremy saw her on the bridge, he was surprised she's there so she told him that her brothers are trying to go around the world in one day, but she accidentally blurts out that she had saw him with French girls. He said that "I thought my girlfriend would have more trust in me than that", and upon hearing that, she called him her boyfriend and tries to kiss him, but the jet is going away and she had to strap in and take off. He tells her he'll see her at the end of the week and they drifted off. Candace sat next to Isabella and Isabella said that "At least you got a romantic love scene on a bridge." Isabella seem upset that almost everyone got a romantic love scene except her and Phineas. The city is last seen just before Follow the Sun starts. Category:Locations Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Ratatouille Category:The Aristocats